The manipulation of one
by TrueInitiative
Summary: He knows not how he got here, he knows not if he will survive. But he'll be damned if he doesn't try. Self insertion fic with a dark twist. Tell me if you like it.


The first time he saw the teen was in wave country.

Just as he saw Haku, pale faced and bloody as the lightning arced and flickered across her pale skin, a hint of lengthy coal black hair in the distance, no details could be seen as the teen was slowly escaping from his view, into the mist, the mist generated by the demon of the hidden mist who was the intended target of the infamous raikiri, a jutsu wielded personally by his teacher, the world famous copy nin.

Kakashi Hatake.

"_Who is-_" his thought was soon broken as the sound of Haku collapsing to the floor brought him from his internal retrospective "no!" he cried flitting across the bridge in pursuit of the boy who had taught him one of his, now, most important morals.

"Why Kakashi sensei!" he turned eyes chipped with ice at hit teacher who looked down solemnly "I'm sorry Naruto, he leapt in the way of my attack, I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to" the white haired man looked away toward his target, the demon in human form who threw his head back and laughed "truly a weapon to the end" he brought his head back down, showing sick satisfaction at the avoidance of imminent death "but she was a good weapon, so I'll make sure to _break _the one who killed her!" he leapt forward, stark black hair pushed back by air resistance as he carved a line around Naruto to his teacher, utilising the gathered momentum and kinetic energy to spin on his heel and throw his other foot out at the copy nin who caught it in his right hand and rached down with the other into his kunai pouch, unclipping the leather button and pulling a kunai out and spinning it on his ring finger as it gleamed silver death. Using the Kunai he stabbed down into the assassins calf, slicing through several muscles, hindering his ability to sprint before Zabuza roared, adrenaline blocking out the pain temporarily before, unsuspectingly, Naruto rushed in and shunted the taller muscle bound man with the addition of chakra throwing the man unto his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled down at the bandaged man who grunted, and drew himself to his feet sluggishly "she wasn't just a weapon, to her you were a mentor, a man to look up to, to her you were father someone she could look up to!" the blonde gripped his fists in frustration as the man continued to deny the accusations "for fucks sake, to her you were everything, she proved it sacrificing her LIFE for you, and you spat on it, fuck you, you're a disgrace if you deny it!" he shouted at the ninja who shook his head ruefully, limping up to the boy and stopping a few metres before "you don't need to say it anymore kid, I understand" a hint of softness crept into the demons tone as he gazed regretfully at the body that Kakashi had withdrawn from the situation and placed a dozen of metres from their conflict "truth be told, under all the bravado, all the talking, she really was a daughter to me" he stepped past the blonde and kneeled next to the girl who lay cold and dead before him, it was an unnatural and heart wrenching sight, he had no siblings, no true blood family, just his sword, and Haku.

It just wasn't right.

He gritted his sharpened teeth under his bandages that masked his face.

The girl that had been at his side so long he could call her a daughter, an heir to his blade and title. She was the family that kept him sane in his moments of loneliness and suffering, had his back when the hunter ninja from Kiri hunted them across the continent, fought at his side when they faced a threat.

He bowed his head in shame, unable to cry tears as he had shed them long ago.

"So, the baby demon cries over his broken weapon!" the group leapt back in surprise as a voice sounded from deep in the mist

"Gato!" Zabuza growled menacingly, his eyes narrowing as rage welled up in his chest "he's responsible" practically spitting flames Zabuza turned to Naruto tearing and ripping at his bandages with sharpened teeth showing a pale gaunt face with a narrow chin "kid, I leave my weapon to you, now give a kunai" he opened his mouth and readied himself to catch the kunai as Naruto; defeated, threw the kunai to him which he caught and clenched in his teeth "see ya kid, take care of my sword" with those final words he shot forward, intense blue chakra burning the ground underneath his feet as he rushed toward the armada of mercenaries that Gato had hired as his protection.

* * *

Seconds later he broke through, lacerations marring his body, several spears and low quality katana impaled upon his back breaking through the soft white skin and into his organs and muscles.

Lurching slightly he stumbled on forward, his sole focus on frightened glassed eyes of Gato who fell to his knees, seeing imminent death as a very high probability.

"p-please" the stout man brought his chubby hands up in a position of prayer and fear of the _devil_ that stood before him "d-dont kill me, I can give you anything, money, women, reputation" he listed off the first things that came to mind, the first things that would possibly placate the demon of the hidden mist.

to his chagrin the man chuckled, a deep rumbling laughter coming from his stomach as he bared his sharpened teeth at the businessman "those things" he snarled, face twisting as he blasted the man with killing intent "I have no need for" Kunai still clenched between gritted teeth he lunged, Kunai piercing the outer and inner jugular vein of the businessman who gurgled, desperately vying for air as he clutched and clawed at his throat leaving raised red impressions upon his skin "now fuck off" Zabuza jerked his head and pulled back, watching with sick satisfaction as the man tipped back and fell off the bridge, seconds later his body crashed into the sea and disappeared under the foam.

* * *

Naruto watched as the remaining mercenaries parted, fear clearly and eternally plastered upon their face as they saw the bloody man stumble back toward them, a peaceful smirk set upon his features as it began to snow, the small particles of ice settling on the ground, quickly creating a cold blanket that grasped at the small island "kid, remember, the sword is yours now" he smirked at the boy who nodded seriously, the look was shattered by the blinding orange jumpsuit the child wore.

His vision suddenly going blurry from blood loss he collapsed much to Naruto's panic as the blonde ran over and carefully removed the various weapons impaled upon his dying form "Kakashi sensei!" he yelled as the man who was checking on Sasuke leapt over and looked down sadly upon Zabuza's form "Zabuza" he began softly as the man chuckled "Kakashi, put lay me next to Haku"

It was a last request.

Doing so, Kakashi picked the muscular man up, and, with a little trouble, limped over to the dead girl and set him down parallel to her allowing Zabuza to reach up and caress her cold cheek "maybe, by the luck of god I might end up where you are, Haku" he turned his head to look at the sky, uncaring of the snowflakes that turned to water upon his skin "Naruto, get out of that jumpsuit, I wont have a wielder of my blade wearing orange" Naruto begame indignant, regardless of the situation, nobody insulted orange.

NOBODY!

He froze as Zabuza gave him a look of pure death "your will not wear orange, a user of my blade should be feared, his very name should bring shivers to peoples spines, you cannot do that if you are wearing _orange_!" Zabuza snarled these words at the boy who nodded frantically, if only to ease the pain of the grip Zabuza bore upon his creaking wrist "h-hai, black it is!" Zabuza relaxed "well this is goodbye kid" Zabuza breathed deeply, his chest rising once more before it became silent, his chest stopped moving, blood ceasing to move as his heart gave out, eyes dimming as the lack of blood no longer illuminated them.

Naruto sighed looking up toward the sky.

"Haku"

With the figure

Stepping through the doors to Gato's headquarters the teen smirked, his lithe body twisting as he faced the secretary.

"I would like to speak the Gato sans corporate business partners please"

* * *

**So how was it good bad, should it continue? I actually though I would use this story to tell you my likes dislikes and overall profile.**

**Bios are so overdone.**

**Anyway let me know if you like it, if I should continue, Self insertion fics are looked down upon yes, but I thought I would make this non specific, so you could imagine yourself in place if the character if you wanted.**

**Tell me your thoughts on it anyways.**

**See ya!**


End file.
